


策反与联姻

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 一个由情报不共享引发的乌龙事件。





	策反与联姻

-01-

Ethan Hunt，IMF的传奇特工，接到了一个不同寻常的任务，监视一个在拉斯维加斯酒吧驻唱的同性恋摇滚歌手，Aaron Cross。IMF发现他是俄罗斯间谍，在拉斯维加斯挥金如土的议员暗中交换情报。那个叛变的议员已经被IMF拿下了，Ethan要顶替他的身份去和Cross接头，趁机策反他。

Ethan看了看资料上的Cross，凌乱的头发上洒着金粉，戴着耳钉，穿着紧身的皮衣，很符合人们对酒吧驻唱的摇滚歌手的第一印象。他脸圆圆的，眼睛圆圆的，鼻头也圆圆的，笑起来甚至还有几分可爱。

俄罗斯间谍？Ethan挑了挑眉，知人知面不知心啊。

Ethan在网上只零散地搜到了几个他唱歌的视频，声音略显沙哑，但很有磁性，唱得出乎意料地好听，旋律也格外动人，尤其是那首叫Heaven Don’t Have a Name的歌。在出发去拉斯维加斯的路上，Ethan单曲循环了一路。

-02-

William Brandt，CIA高级分析师兼特工，接到了一个不同寻常的任务，扮演一个在拉斯维加斯酒吧驻唱的同性恋摇滚歌手，Aaron Cross。Cross是一个俄罗斯间谍，CIA发现他在拉斯维加斯与某个尚未查明身份的议员暗中交换情报。Cross已经被CIA拿下了，Brandt要顶替Cross的身份去和议员接头，趁机策反他。

Brandt早在高中的时候就组建过自己的乐队，唱歌难不倒他，稍加练习找回了青春岁月的激情后，Brandt就认真地开始了在酒吧的驻唱生涯，等待着那个前来接头的议员。每天在台上展示着性感，释放热情，Brandt仿佛又回到了放纵的高中时代，享受起了鲜花和掌声。尤其是那首Heaven Don’t Have a Name，那是他自己写的得意之作。

就这样过了大半个月，Brandt终于等来了接头的议员。

-03-

Ethan推开了化妆间的门，Cross正对着镜子试图挥开自己头上沾染的金粉。他的头发是不算太惹眼的金棕色，但顽固地黏在头发上的金粉将他衬得光彩闪闪。

Ethan想起了自己的人设，从他背后走了过去，轻轻替他拂开了那一大片黏糊，金粉洒落，一粒粘在了耳钉上，其余悠悠落在他的肩上，还有些顺着衣领，落在了他那令人遐想颈子和锁骨上。

Ethan在镜子里对上了Cross的双眼，那双无辜的眼睛因为受惊而瞪大了，在灯光的照射下蓝盈盈地如同一片清澈的湖水。Ethan退开一步，转而坐在了化妆台上，正面对着Cross，摆出了一个公认的最能勾引人的笑容，说出了他的原定台词：“你本人比我想象的还更有魅力。我是你忠诚的粉丝。”

-04-

看着眼前这个英俊的男人报出了他等待多时的接头暗号，Brandt下意识地就扬起笑容回道：“你还没见过完整的我。”

“那要怎么才能见到完整的你呢？”暗号一字不差，只是这位议员笑得像未免也太有魅力了，翡翠绿的漂亮眼睛，硬朗帅气的面部轮廓，嘴角勾起的迷人笑意，像个明星一样教人移不开眼。

Brandt想起了自己的人设，一只手抚上了议员的大腿，暗示性地来回滑动，语气撩人。“让我们换个地方聊聊。”

-05-

在酒店的套房里，两人你来我往地调着情。两瓶红酒下肚，气氛逐渐升温，Cross软软地靠在沙发上，脸上生起了醉意的红晕。Ethan扶住了他的腰，心中惋惜道，酒量这么浅的人怎么会成了俄罗斯间谍。

“去天台走走吧。”Ethan提议道。可不能让他就这样喝醉了，策反的时候，人还是清醒的比较好。

-06-

为了任务Brandt已经豁出去了，他酒量本来就浅，一半是装的，一半是真的有点头晕。他任凭自己倒在议员的手臂里，降低他的警惕，心中惋惜道，这么英俊的人不去演电影造福颜党居然做了叛国贼。

议员提议去天台走走，Brandt顺势答应。策反的时候，在高处更容易让他察觉到威胁，他才会乖乖听话。

-07-

已是深夜，除了装饰的暖黄灯光和被夜风吹起微波的泳池，天台空无一人，安静得只能听到两人的脚步声。Ethan将Cross放在躺椅上，问道：“舒服点了吗？”声音温柔得让他自己都要夸自己演技好，恨不得寄一份给Jane听听，让她知道什么才叫有技术的勾引。

Cross勾住了他的脚，一双迷离的眼睛看定了他，轻声说：“有点冷。”

Ethan接收到了这个暗示，也挤在了躺椅上，一只手环住了他，侧过头来，双眼含笑。“这样好些了吗？”

-08-

Brandt看着近在咫尺含情脉脉的双眼，手指漫无目的地划着议员的衣领扣子，曼声说：“你的体温更暖和。”Brandt简直想给自己发个CIA年度奥斯卡最佳男演员奖，他值得用双倍的奖金糊Hunley一脸。

议员开始解扣子了，Brandt凑了过去，轻轻献上一个吻。对方立刻强势地扣住了他的后颈，把这个吻变得缠绵又持久。Brandt双手也没闲着，替他完成了解扣子的工作。之后沉重的身体就压了上来。

躺椅支撑不住两人的重量，一只腿脚啪的一声折断了，两人一颠簸，都不由停下了。Brandt看着议员愣住的脸笑了起来，索性拉着他一起滚进了泳池。

-09-

Ethan在水中和Cross纠缠着脱掉了所有衣物，进入了他。水乳交融。

-10-

Brandt在水中和议员纠缠着脱掉了所有衣物，接纳了他。如胶似漆。

-11-

Ethan想，他虽然是个间谍，但可爱到了这个份上，值了，睡了之后趁着他还迷茫，最容易施加影响，反正策反以后就是自己人了。

-12-

Brandt想，他虽然叛国，但英俊得让人腿软，值了，睡了之后利用他的松懈，最容易一击就破，反正策反以后就是自己人了。

-13-

“你愿意为美国工作吗？”情热之后，两人仿佛心有灵犀般同时问道，然后惊吓地防备性推开了对方，在泳池里面面相觑。

“你他妈的怎么回事？！”两人又一起骂出了声。

“你是谁？”再次异口同声。

-14-

“长官，对方根本就不是间谍/议员，他是CIA / IMF特工！”两人用湿哒哒的衣服勉强裹住了赤裸的身体，分别坐在泳池的两头，瞪着对方，给自己的上司打电话。

“操！”两位上司在同一栋办公楼的不同楼层同时爆了粗。

-15-

两天之后，在CIA和IMF人才济济的联合会议上，他们再次见到了对方。

Ethan坐在部长身边，Brandt坐在Hunley身边，他们尴尬且默契地避开了彼此的目光，一个盯着桌子上的文件，一个盯着会议室的墙壁。

没过多久，部长和Hunley就不出所料地爆发了激烈的争吵，互相指责对方情报不共享。全场气氛压抑，没人敢说一句话，距离风暴点最近的Ethan和Brandt心有灵犀地同时把自己挪远了一点。

-16-

中场休息时，Brandt在洗手间里，双手撑在盥洗池上，疲惫地抹了一把脸。等他抬起头时，Ethan正站在他身后，和初见时一样，在镜子里对上了他的双眼，目光里似乎含着千言万语。

Brandt强迫自己移开眼，慢吞吞地扯了一张纸巾，擦干了手，扔进垃圾桶里。转身沉默地看着对方。

“我叫Ethan Hunt，IMF特工。”英俊的男人正经地做了介绍，微笑着对他伸出了手。

“William Brandt，CIA高级分析师，偶尔兼任特工。”Brandt松了口气，握住了他的手。

熟悉的温度让两人心同时一颤，Ethan目光一沉，握紧了他的手，迅速将他拉进了一个小隔间，甩上门，落锁，一气呵成。

Brandt把他按在墙上，热情地扑上去吻住了他。

啪的一声皮带掉落在地上，两人干柴烈火，搞得难舍难分。

-17-

只是来旁听下会议，象征性出个席的审查委员会主席，用他老花的眼睛和不太灵光的耳朵默默见证了他们从自我介绍发展到R级的一切。

迈着沉重的脚步走出洗手间后，主席紧皱着眉头，召来了IMF部长和Hunley局长，严肃地给他们提供了一个选项，联姻。

-18-

一个月后，IMF与CIA合并。

Ethan还是如利刃一般无所不能的传奇特工，而Brandt成了首席分析师。

但在Ethan强烈且执着的要求下，Brandt还身兼多职成了他的专属联络人和行动指挥官。

再后来，继促成两大情报机构联姻之后，他俩又搞了一出轰动事件。Ethan在某次执行任务九死一生之际，利用公共频道向远在总部指挥的Brandt求了婚，而一向理智沉稳的首席分析师在众目睽睽之下眼里含着泪，对着耳麦疯狂地喊我愿意。

幸运的是，Ethan最终还是活着回来了，相思成疾的Brandt在总部大厅里就直接用一枚戒指彻底套牢了他。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于Elton John在苏联开演唱会时企图用睡服来策反监视自己的KGB间谍，以及意大利两不同政党议员在议会洗手间发生不可描述之事被人戏称为两党联姻。


End file.
